Hollyoaks (village)
Not to be confused with Hollyoaks (TV show). Hollyoaks is a village situated in Chester, Cheshire. The village is rather large, containing many houses and businesses, as well as schools, emergency services and other buildings such as the community hall, the cemetery and the community swimming pool. Only the businesses that have appeared on-screen, either interior or exterior, are listed here. Current Locations Education NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Hollyoaks High School' The high school where most of the children and teenagers residing in the village are educated.|link=Hollyoaks High School NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Hollyoaks Community College' The college where most of the teenagers are supplied with further education after graduating high school.|link=Hollyoaks Community College NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Hollyoaks Sixth Form College' A college exclusively for sixth form students, however, it was later reverted to Hollyoaks High School.|link=Hollyoaks Sixth Form College Food & Drink NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Carter & Hay Delicatessen' A deli opened in 2012 by Doug Carter and Ste Hay, until Doug's death in October 2013, and deli's closure in January 2014.|link=Carter & Hay Delicatessen NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'College Coffee' A coffee shop opened in 2011 as a hangout for the students in the village. It was purchased by Esther Bloom and renamed in 2014.|link=College Coffee NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Deva' A restaurant owned and run by the Morgan family. It was purchased by Tony Hutchinson when the Morgans left the village.|link=Deva NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'The Dog in the Pond' The local public house, which is used as a hangout location for a majority of the villagers. It was briefly named The Jolly Roger in 2008.|link=The Dog in the Pond NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'The Hutch' A restaurant owned by Tony and Diane Hutchinson, Nancy and Darren Osborne and Luke and Mandy Morgan. It was also previously co-owned by Ste Hay. Marnie and James Nightingale bought the restaurant in 2016 but sold it to the current owners in 2018.|link=The Hutch NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Il Gnosh' A restaurant owned by Tony Hutchinson, and previously named Gnosh Village. The restaurant was burnt down in 2010 and reopened as a spa.|link=Il Gnosh NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'MOOBS' A juice bar owned by Max Cunningham and Sam O'Brien. It was previously named Gnot Gnosh and MOBS.|link=MOOBS NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Nightingales' A restaurant owned by Marnie and James Nightingale. They purchased the restaurant in 2016 but sold it in 2018 to Tony and Diane Hutchinson, Nancy and Darren Osborne and Luke and Mandy Morgan.|link=Nightingales NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'The Octagon' A juice bar owned by Tony Hutchinson as part of Il Gnosh. Tony later sold the bar to Max Cunningham.|link=The Octagon NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Parker's Restaurant' A restaurant owned by Maddie Parker until she left the village in 1997. She sold the restaurant to Jude Cunningham, who had the restaurant repossessed after failing to meet the payments.|link=Parker's Restaurant NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Relish' A takeaway shop owned by Ash Roy and then Ravi Roy in 2009, which was the target of many racist attacks. The takeaway was closed in 2011.|link=Relish NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'SU Bar' A bar opened as a hangout for the local college students.|link=SU Bar NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'The Teahouse' A coffee shop owned by Stuart Sumner, previously Esther's Magic Bean.|link=The Teahouse Law Dee Valley Crown Court.jpg|'Dee Valley Crown Court' The courthouse where the villagers who have been charged with a criminal act(s) are put on trial.|link=Dee Valley Crown Court NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Dee Valley Police Station' The local police station where characters are interviewed, held in custody, or go to report a crime.|link=Dee Valley Police Station NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Dee Valley University Hospital' The local hospital where characters are admitted due to injury or illness.|link=Dee Valley University Hospital NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Dee Valley Young Offenders Institute' The prison where the underage characters who have been charged or guilty of crimes are imprisoned.|link=Dee Valley Young Offenders Institute NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Longmere Prison' The prison where the adult characters who have been charged or found guilty of crimes are imprisoned.|link=Longmere Prison Other NO IMAGE AVAILABLE|'Hollyoaks Community Hall' A building that can be hired to hold events in, such as Lucy Benson's eighteenth birthday in 1996.|link=Hollyoaks Community Hall Former locations Category:Hollyoaks Category:Locations